


Thought you wanted to give them a show

by tastygrahams



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Bottom Will Graham, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Top Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham is a Tease, bc hanni loves showing will off and will loves being shown off, i.e. already prepped to fuck, little bit of, nothing too serious, oh yeah and a lot of, only a bit in the middle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastygrahams/pseuds/tastygrahams
Summary: Will gets fucked in front of a crowd as Hannibal's prince consort.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 149





	Thought you wanted to give them a show

Will drapes himself over his armrest, lips ghosting Hannibal’s ear. Gazes shift to land on the stretch of his torso. 

“I want some wine,” he murmurs, slowly. “Sir.”

The corners of Hannibal’s mouth twitch upwards, amused. He dips his fingers into a glass and raises them to Will’s lips. “Suck,” he says simply, and the softness of his mouth envelops him, obedient. His eyes are huge and dark as he laves at the heady taste, his hands coming up to clutch at Hannibal’s thigh. 

“So eager to be fucked in front of all these people,” he purrs, stroking Will’s temple. Hannibal motions him onto his lap and Will goes, sliding neatly across his thighs and rolling his hips against his half-hard length. An exhale from his parted lips has Hannibal chasing them with his own, the kiss slow and sweet as wine. His broad hands roam Will’s body — gripping his thighs, mapping his spine, knuckling sensually into his hair. Languid as a big cat, he stakes his territory, Will draped against his chest. 

Eventually, like he always does, Hannibal spots some brash guest who’s watching Will a little too intently. He waits for their eyes to lock and gropes Will’s ass, thumb brushing at his rim, and the resulting yelp makes the onlooker divert his eyes. 

“Possessive,” Will huffs into his neck. 

Hannibal chuckles. “Just as you like me.”

Soon, Will‘s pulling away flushed and eager, guiding Hannibal’s hand to the smooth base of the plug inside him. He presses their fingers in a circle and jerks a little at the stimulation, breath hitching as he grinds down on their joined hands, muscled back flexing under Hannibal’s palm and savouring the weight of the crowd’s hungry gazes. Hannibal just hums and feigns ambivalence. 

Will cocks his head. “I’ve been good, haven’t I?” He grins, gaze flaring with want, and lowers himself to the shell of Hannibal’s ear, body twisting like a serpent’s. “They want dinner and a show.”

Hannibal lifts him by the waist in response, turning him so he’s exposed to their audience. Will twists along with it but loses balance and pitches forwards, gripping the edge of the table. His bowed head is inches away from the nearest flustered guest.

“You seem more interested in them than in me,” Hannibal breathes, tugging out the plug and tapping his entrance with the tip of his cock. He forces it in, just a little, and Will almost yelps at the sensation, not ready to take his girth.

“Fuck, fuck — wait, slow down, Hannibal, I’m not —“

Hannibal just tilts his hips up so he sinks in deeper. Will jerks as he tries to take it in, rattling the silverware, aborted moans cutting through the excited murmurs around him.

“Behave,” Hannibal says, and gathers the length of his body back against his chest. He settles one calloused hand against the base of his throat. The other is gentle but insistent on Will’s hip, guiding him slowly deeper.

Hannibal can feel him swallow as his trembling thighs give a fraction, forcing his cock further in. He ghosts a kiss into the side of his neck, a flash of tongue against fevered skin. “Daddy thought you wanted to give them a show,” he purrs.

Will nods and sinks into his grip, shivering under the interested eyes around him. He feels a little too bare, all of a sudden, and it sends a thrill through his stomach that makes his cock twitch.

“See,” Hannibal murmurs as he nips at the shell of his ear, “You can take it, little lamb.” He bucks up into Will’s body, bottoming out with one harsh thrust. Will moans, nails digging into Hannibal’s thighs. “You always have.”

“Y-yeah,” Will breathes shakily. He sounds like the air’s been punched out of him. Hannibal turns his head for a slow kiss, giving his shuddering form a moment to adjust, then starts rutting into his body, lifting him at the junction where buttock meets thigh. Will gasps and scrabbles at Hannibal’s forearms, seeking some kind of purchase as he speeds up.

“Ah, fuck fuckfuck — please, sir, fuck—“ 

“You always beg so prettily.” He licks a stripe up his jaw, and Will shivers violently. Hannibal grins.

“ _ Fuck _ , fuck — let me just —“

Will shifts his hips, changing the angle slightly, and starts meeting his thrusts. He lets out a small moan just as Hannibal growls into his neck and bears down even harder. “That’s it. Good boy,” he murmurs, wrapping a hand around Will’s cock.

Will bucks into it, jaw hanging open, sounding increasingly desperate. 

“Come for me, darling. Show them how much of a slut you are.” 

Will pictures the rapt faces of their guests and feels a hot thrill through his body. A few more thrusts into Hannibal’s fist send him over the edge, head lolling back onto his shoulder and hips jerking frantically. 

“That’s it, dear Will. My good boy.” He can feel Hannibal’s grin around those words as he milks him through the last of his orgasm, showing him off to the crowd.

Then the hall is silent except for Will’s wrecked cries as Hannibal continues to fuck into him, jostling his spent body in his lap. He murmurs heated encouragement into his ear as his thrusts become erratic —  _ take it, good boy _ — and Will does, takes it, lets himself be fucked raw and sensitive until he feels Hannibal spend deep inside him with a groan, big hands clenched tight around his waist.

Will lets him stay sheathed as he catches his breath, enjoying the fullness of his cock inside him. He draws a finger through the mess on his stomach and lifts it to his mouth, earning an appreciative murmur from the crowd and a soft laugh from Hannibal. 

“I should fuck you over the table next time,” Hannibal breathes as he surveys their guests. “They’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another crosspost from twitter. Honestly thinking of getting someone to beta for me lmfao my writing is kind of a disaster and that title is lazy asf. Hope u still enjoyed tho  
> Come yell at me about slutty will! I'm on the bird app @tastygrahams


End file.
